In recent years, display components of image display devices including a television receiver are shifting from conventional cathode-ray tubes to thin display elements, such as a liquid crystal panel and a plasma display panel, and applied to thin display devices. Thinning of image display devices is thereby made possible. A liquid crystal display device additionally requires a lighting device (a backlight unit) because a liquid crystal panel used therein does not emit light. Examples of a backlight unit will be described in Patent Documents 1 and 2. The backlight unit described in Patent Document 1 has a configuration in which plural boards, each having LEDs (light sources) implemented thereon, are arranged. The backlight unit described in Patent Document 2 has a configuration in which: a white or silver reflection sheet is arranged in a housing configured to house a light source therein; and light from the light source is reflected on this reflection sheet and directed toward the liquid crystal panel.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-317423
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-304839